


I Will Always Hold You Close

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anidala, Bonding, F/M, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Prompt Fill, Protective Anakin Skywalker, caring padmé, they deserve to be a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: After a difficult mission those in Padmé's life need a little support. Especially a certain Jedi Knight and his young Padawan.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	I Will Always Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: maybe like some Ahsoka and padmé bonding time with some anidala or something like that. feel free to go any direction with it :)
> 
> This was written for the prompt from @imadetheline on tumblr. I hope you like it Maddie! Also go follow her on tumblr! If you want to send in requests you can find me @songbird-wings on tumblr, just send an ask!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Padmé knew their last mission was a disaster. An ambush. They were outnumbered, and flanked. The 501st lost too many men, more than they needed to. It’s always too many. Padmé hated seeing Anakin's face after missions like this. He always had a faraway look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth never twitched up in that smile she loved so much. She wanted to reach inside his mind and pull everything he saw, everything he experienced, out and lock it in a box so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

It was late now. Coruscant shimmered with the bright lights from the city contrasting against the black sky. The air was cold as a breeze blew into her apartment from the open balcony. But she didn’t mind. Padmé was warm enough with Anakin's arm around her. She tilted her head to look up at him, he still had that look on his face and it made her heart ache. He hasn't said much since they returned.

She remembers him and his men getting off the transport. Too many were injured, she didn’t want to think about those that didn’t make it. She saw Rex first as he took his helmet off, a stoic face as always, and then helped his brother step down from the ship. Behind them was her Anakin. He was helping a trooper with a limp walk down the ramp and once at the bottom a medic took the Clone and Anakin turned around and walked back onto the ship, emerging a few moments later with Ahsoka whose arm was in a sling. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder as the transport took off after unloading its passengers. Ahsoka looked up at her master, who in return gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. Padmé began stepping towards them, but she heard footsteps from behind and she turned to see Obi-Wan, he greeted her and then looked around at the crowd on the hanger bay.

“Have you spotted them yet?” He asks, she can hear the concern he tries so hard to hide in his voice. Padmé points in their direction.

“Over there.” She tells him, and they make their way over through the mass of medics and the injured.

“Master!” Anakin calls once they get into view, but his gaze quickly shifts to Padmé. “Senator.” He says a bit softer. Ahsoka gave them both a small smile, but closer up, Padmé could see she was not in good shape and she was leaning on Anakin to stay up right.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms. Anakin sighed Padmé resisted the urge to embrace him in that moment.

“It was an ambush. My platoon went above the cliffs, while Ahsoka and Rex’s team took below.” He started, he looked down sullenly at his padawan. “The droids came from the caves in the cliff. It was dark and we were outnumbered. They dropped a rock slide on Ahsoka and Rex after they tore through my men.” Anakin looked down at his feet. But Padmé noticed his grip still strong on Ahsoka's shoulder.

“We spent more time digging out our men from the rubble, than we did fighting the clankers.” Rex interjects stepping into the conversation. Padmé noticed the condition of his armor. It was scratched all over and so coated in dust it couldn't be considered white anymore. “I’d be crushed right now if Commander Tano hadn't stopped that boulder.” He says to her with a grin.

“Anytime.” She said, her voice hoarse and raspy.

“Have you seen a medic yet, young one?” Obi-Wan stepped in front of Padmé and got a better look at Ahsoka's injury.

“She said she’d wait until the rest of the men were checked. I’ve tried to convince her otherwise.” Anakin groans. Padmé smiles. She liked watching him fuss over her, it showed one of his best sides.

“Sounds very much like someone I know.” Obi-Wan mocks, but Anakin didn’t respond. “Anyways, come on Ahsoka, I’ll bring you to the Temple medic or your arm will get infected soon.” Obi-Wan says wrapping his arm around her and taking her from Anakin's grasp. Padmé notices how Obi-Wan's robe nearly engulfs Ahsoka as they begin walking away.

“Look after her-” Anakin mumbles quietly, but the other two Jedi were already out of earshot. Padmé looked around and noticed that Rex had gone back to tending his men and her and Anakin's eyes met. She couldn’t help but smile and through his sorrow she saw his expression melt for just a moment. He was about to reach out but his hand flinched as they both seemed to realize where they were and who they were surrounded by. Padmé blushed, and Anakin's name was called from across the room.

“It seems your men need you, General.” Padmé smiled, looking out again over the injured clones. It made her sick.

“See you later tonight.” Anakin whispered to her before he went and disappeared among his men.

Padmé, now back in the present, reached up and ran her hands through Anakin's curls. _He needs a haircut_ , she thought. “Ani, it’s not your fault.” She says gently, her hand moving from his hair to his cheek. His eyes close at her touch and she can see reflections of light in the tears that escape from the corners of his eyes.

“I almost lost my entire regiment. I almost lost _Ahsoka_!” He whimpers quietly. Padmé can feel him tense up and she wipes at the tears.

“And I almost lost you.” Says Padmé. He opens his eyes and looks at her. “Ani, you care so much for your men and your padawan that you don’t see that they care the same for you.”

“But we almost didn’t make it-” He winces, holding her hand.

“You did make it! You, Rex, Ahsoka, you’re all back safe. You got them back, Ani!” She reassures him, sitting up on the couch and turning his head to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek then moved to his lips. She felt him relax suddenly at her touch and he pulled her closer as they melted in each other's embrace.

“I need to go back to the temple.” Anakin breathed after a few minutes. Padmé pulled away. She wants him to stay forever, and she knew he would if she just asked. But she couldn’t. He cupped her cheek in his palm and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up from the couch.

“Ani?” Padmé called to him as he gathered his saber and robe. He raised a brow at her. “How long will you all be on Coruscant?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, latching the lightsaber to his belt. “With the injuries, probably a few weeks. Why?” There was a smile she was waiting for.

“I was thinking I’d host a dinner.” She tells him, getting off the couch and walking around the living room to face him.

“A dinner? For who?” He asked, as Padmé straightened his robe.

“For you, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex.” The Senator looks up at her husband. That crooked smile on his lips. “I think you all deserve one. We can do it here, I think that would be the easiest.”

“That sounds wonderful, my angel.” Anakin replies, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. “You think anyone will question it?”

Padmé leaned back pursing her lips. “Well, we can always say I’m hosting the dinner as an offering of gratitude from the Senate for your bravery in the war.” She smirks, pushing some loose curls from Anakin's face.

“Sounds good to me.” He tells her. “I’ll pass the word onto them, we can do it once snips is cleared.” Padmé saw the twinkle in his eye. She knew he just needed something to look forward to.

“It’s settled then. Now, go or you’ll be late!”

The night of the dinner Padmé was busy double checking the food, the table settings and the drinks. She wanted, she needed this evening to be perfect for them. The bell rang and on the other side of the door were three Jedi and a Clone Trooper. “Senator.” Rex greeted, standing up a little straighter.

“Oh, you can drop the formalities tonight Rex.” Padmé laughed. “Just relax tonight, you all deserve it.”

“Good to see you, Padmé.” Anakin winks at her as he passes. She follows his eyes as he walks into the apartment.

“Thank you for having us.” Obi-Wan says to her. She looks over at him. “It’s nothing Obi-Wan. Please, have a drink.” She leads him over to the table. Anakin hands Rex and Obi-Wan a drink from the tray on the bar. Obi-Wan made a comment that sent Anakin into a rant, causing his captain to chuckle, but Padmé’s eyes wandered over to her sofa. A pair of montrails poked up from behind the couch. Padmé snuck away and found Ahsoka sitting on the couch. Her robe was still on and it made the Togruta look even smaller than she was.

“How are you feeling, Ahsoka?” Padmé asks, sitting next to the Padawan. Ahsoka seemed to be shaken out of her thoughts and looked startled to see Padmé sitting next to her.

“Oh, Padmé. Sorry, I didn’t say hello at the door.” She says lowering her head. Padmé could tell something was off with her.

“That’s alright.” She affirmed. “How’s the arm?” Ahsoka looked down at herself. The injury was nearly healed.

“It’s better. Nothing a bacta-pack won’t fix.” Ahsoka looked up at the senator, forcing a smile.

“Okay,” Padmé sighed. “What’s going on with you? Sitting alone at a party, while your Master is being mocked just isn’t like you.”

Ahsoka glanced back behind her and Padmé saw the expression of sadness on her face when she looked at Anakin. “It’s just-” She pauses and looks back at Padmé. “This is the third mission I’ve been injured on in the past month. I feel like I'm letting Anakin down. I hate that he has to worry about me all the time. I feel like a liability.” Ahsoka spills. Padmé can’t help but grin. She reminds her of Anakin so much. Padmé puts her arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and pulls her into a side hug. Ahsoka doesn’t resist the comfort and puts her head on her shoulder. Padmé wished in that moment that Ahsoka knew she could always count on her.

“Anakin does not see you as a liability, Ahsoka.” Padmé tells her. “Trust me. If anything he enjoys making a fuss over you. He may not always show it, but he has a big heart.”

“How do you know?” Ahsoka questions. Padmé winces.

“Well, Anakin and I are very old friends. We confide in each other.” She explains, the half-lie she’s told so many times rolls off the tongue.

“Oh.” Was all Ahsoka said.

“He’s very lucky to have you as his padawan.” Padmé reminds her. “I can tell you both learn a lot from each other.” They were silent for a moment. The only noise was coming from the men behind them. Padmé so enjoyed Ahsoka’s company. She glanced down at the girl laying on her now. Still so young, and yet, in the middle of a war. Thinking about the situation made her dizzy with frustration and regret.

“Thank you, Padmé.” Ahsoka mumbled quietly, pulling Padmé from her terrible thoughts.

“I will always be here for you, Ahsoka. Anytime.”

“Are you two ready to eat?” Anakin's voice called, he was walking over to them. “Everything alright, snips?” He asks, eyeing them as his padawan sits up from the sofa.

“I’m good, master.” She claimed, getting to her feet.

“Alright.” He smiled, watching her walk past and sit at the table. Anakin stops Padmé before she can pass. “She okay?” He asks her quietly. Padmé nods.

“She just needed a little reminder, that’s all.” The senator replied. “Now, let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it drop a comment down below, they make me smile so much! :) They also give me motivation to write more fics! Thanks for reading!


End file.
